Kill Me Slowly
by Emeraldarcher21
Summary: Sebastian Monroe still questions why a young woman of twenty saved his life seven years ago. After all this time, she has finally been captured by Captain Jeremy Baker. Not only does she have information about Miles and the Georgia Republic, but she may be the key to turn the lights back on. Keeps some main plot lines, but does stray from story often. Updates on Mondays.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian poured a shot. The liquid swished inside the glass barriers as his hands shook slightly. He exhaled a breath for his hand trembling. He quickly downed the shot. He paced a few times, then sat at his desk.

His eyes glanced around the papers that lied on the wood for him to go over.

He jolted his attention to the doors when someone knocked.

"Enter." He answered.

Captain Jeremy Baker walked in.

"General Monroe." He gave a salute.

Sebastian nodded once towards the young soldier. "Did you do as I requested?" He asked as he sat his drink on the desk. His voice was soft, but something hidden in his tone gave away his demeanor.

Jeremy cracked a smile. "It went smoother than we imagined."

"Oh? How so?"

"In exchange for her sheer surrender to the Monroe Republic, her friends were allowed to live."

Sebastian tapped his fingers on the desk in a rhythmic pattern, consumed in thought.

Sweat formed on Jeremy's brow. Had he done the wrong thing? He shifted on his feet. Monroe's gaze was still on the floor. Sebastian abruptly stopped.

"It's a fair price to pay, I suppose." Sebastian finally commented.

"Have I done the wrong thing, sir?"

"We know that Miles has travelled with her, and that can serve problems if the Republic is not allowed to kill him."

"Well, sir, if I may speak freely?"

Monroe eyed the soldier up and down. "Go on."

"Why not simply kill him anyway?"

Sebastian averted his eyes to above the Captain. Then to the windows revealing the world outside. He saw children running through the streets and mothers buying plants.

"I am a man of my word." He finally spoke. "I must abide by what you have promised to her, since you represent me for the Republic." He didn't look too pleased.

Sweat became evident on Jeremy's face.

"But, sir, now she is captured. No one has brought her this far before."

"Are you expecting some sort of praise from me, Captain Baker?"

He hesitated. "No sir."

"Good. Bring her to me."

"Yes, sir." He bent slightly at the waist and took his leave.

Sebastian rose from his seat and made his way to the pitcher of alcohol. He poured himself another glass and gazed out the window.

"She's finally here." He spoke as he swallowed the contents of the cup with one gulp.

Within minutes, the doors opened. Jeremy and another soldier pushed a young woman into the room. She had dark red hair that was naturally straight. Strands of her bangs fell into her face. She had a smaller frame, but her arm and leg muscles were toned. She stood shorter than the others in the room, a foot shorter at least.

She looked as if her wardrobe had been plucked out of the Middle Ages. She wore a long sleeve mottled gray and green tunic. Each forearm had an armguard covering it. She wore grayish-green pants, closer to a gray color. The pants were tucked into her brown boots.

"Well, look who we have here." Sebastian's soft-spoken voice proclaimed.

The young woman, appearing to be the age of twenty-seven, was hand-cuffed. Her eyes were a piercing light blue. Her skin was pale, and freckles occupied most of her exposed skin. Although, there was a red, swollen area under her right eye on her cheek.

She didn't reply to him.

He stepped closer to her. She didn't move. He brought up his hand and grazed his thumb over her swollen cheek. She recoiled.

"Sorry my men had to take such," he glanced to Jeremy, "drastic measures." The Captain winced, and Sebastian noticed.

"Well, I must say, it's taken your men long enough."

"For what?"

"To capture me."

Sebastian eyes locked with hers. He smiled.

"Yes. But now you're here."

"Yeah. Here I am." She gestured to the whole room.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

A smile appeared on her face, but it was coupled with glossy eyes. "I've heard those words before."

"Well," he began, "it's time to make you feel at home."

She laughed. "Some hospitality so far." She raised her cuffed hands in the air. "You can just feel the love in the room, am I right?" She locked on Jeremy.

"Well, Jessica," Sebastian interjected, "I will personally make sure that you have the best room in the dungeon, my dear."

"Oh, how sweet of you to go out of your way like that." Sarcasm was thick on her tongue.

He glanced to Jeremy, and gave a nod. Captain Baker replied with the same action.

Sebastian stepped forward and stood shoulder to shoulder by Jessica. "I would suggest you show some respect. It would do you some good while you stay with us."

"Just so we're clear, _General Monroe_, I only agreed to Baker's offer because I know you will keep your word."

"And you believe that will save your friends?" He paused and adjusted his gaze to her. "You really think it'll save Miles?"

"Just know that the moment you break your side of the deal," she looked to him, "that's when I will break mine."

He stared at her with a smile. He knew she was telling the truth. But now, the Monroe Republic finally had her.

Sebastian passed by her with that still evident smile.

Captain Baker took hold of her arm and led her out of the room. She didn't fight back. The second soldier followed in behind.

They made a left down a hallway. On the right was a door that Jeremy opened. He stole a glance to the young woman, who was lost in her own mind and didn't catch the look.

He walked her down and revealed the dungeon.

"You know," Jessica's voice sounded behind him, "when Bas said-"

"General Monroe." He corrected.

"Oh, come on. After my history with the Republic, I think I'm allowed to use nicknames."

He shot her a look.

"All right, whatever. When Sebastian," he still had that look, but he didn't interrupt, "said dungeon, I kind of expected a dragon to be guarding it or something."

"You read too much."

"Books are better than reality."

His pace faltered slightly, as if by her words. He readjusted back to the steady stride. "Well, this is your life now."

"Yeah. I guess so."

He opened a door. "I hope you find this suitable."

"I might if you take these of." She raised her hands for him to undo the cuffs. He nodded to the other soldier who pulled out the keys.

The cuffs unlocked, and Jeremy's hand was already on the hilt of his sword, subconsciously.

"You can calm down." She stated toward the Captain. She rubbed her wrists that have already formed red, irritated marks. "I told you that I would come willingly."

"And what about staying?" He questioned.

"As long as my friends stay alive, I will stay. Willingly."

"Then we shall leave them be."

She nodded and walked into the room. He closed the door behind her. There were no windows, so now way to tell time. The walls were a dark gray, splattered with blood and dirt. The floor was concrete and light gray, but also sprayed with blood in several areas. Lanterns hung in four spots to illuminate light.

"So much for best spot in this forsaken place. Thanks, Bas." She sighed as she sat in a spot with no blood on the floor or wall. She leaned against the barren wall and closed her eyes.

"Now they have me." She sighed again. "All that matters now is how long I will last until I break."


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK TO:

**Two days prior**:

Jessica and the others raced through the forest. They had just successfully rescued Danny. Luckily, they all acquired horses.

Jessica has been friends with her horse since she was sixteen, now she is twenty-seven. Her horse was a light brown with a white mane and tail. He wasn't truly a horse, technically a pony. A shaggy pony, but Jessica wouldn't want it any other way. He has incredible endurance to travel for hours upon hours before resting if needed.

She looked over to Miles, whose horse stood taller with broader shoulders. He glanced with a grin at her, and she smirked back. He kicked his horse to full speed, and he shot forward and pulled away from Jessica and Abelard, her horse.

Jessica lightly kicked the pony and he quickly closed the gap between them and Miles. She leaned forward and moved as if she and the shaggy pony were one. They shot ahead of Miles and left the others in the dust.

Her smirk quickly dispersed once she heard the sound of a helicopter.

They all broke from the trees and spotted an old gas station.

"In there!" Miles yelled.

Jessica dismounted Abelard and the others followed suit.

"Miles, Aaron," Jessica commanded, "Give me the reigns to your horses."

They gave a look to each other of confusion, but did as she requested. She wrapped the reigns onto certain sections of Abelard's saddle.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked.

She tied one horse to Abelard's left side. She raced to his right side and began working.

"They have serious guns on helicopters. We need to hide, and have a way to get to horses later."

"Look, not sure if you noticed, but you have a pony. He can't handle two full grown horses."

She only smiled as she finished tying the second horse. She looked up. "Don't belittle Abelard."

"Okay, I'll give that he has endurance and agility. But he doesn't have the strength to lead."

"Well, we'll just have to see." She clicked her tongue, and Abelard obeyed the command. He walked forward with the two horses following after. He commenced in a trot, then a full out run until they were hidden in the forest's concealment.

Jessica released a heavy sigh and they all hastened into the abandoned area. Miles rushed all of them into the room. Charlie and Danny were the last to enter since Danny's leg was injured. Miles shut and locked the steel door.

"Brace yourselves."

Jess could hear the helicopter's wings beat. It felt like slow motion, and it was the only thing she heard.

And that's when the gun fired. There were so many rounds going through that one weapon. They all put their hands over their ears to make it less deafening.

0000000000000000000000000000

Captain Tom Neville knocked on Monroe's door.

"Enter." He heard beyond the door.

Tom opened the door and allowed himself entrance. General Monroe stood by the window. He didn't look to the Captain.

"Sir, they fled, but we are sure they are disposed of."

Monroe turned to face his Captain. "How are you sure?"

"They fled into a gas station. The guns took care of it."

"Have bodies been found?"

He hesitated. "Not yet."

"Then Miles is still alive. And so is Jessica. With those two working together, a mere helicopter won't stop them." He took a drink of his alcohol. He turned back to the window and watched outside.

"Then I will send a search for the bodies. Just in case." He turned to leave.

"Captain Neville."

He stopped and half turned to his General. "Sir?"

"If you find Miles, I want him dead. But if you find the girl, bring her here. Alive."

"The Jessica girl, sir?"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Captain Tom Neville took his leave and exited the room.

000000000000000000000000000

Rachel coughed through the dust of the fallen building. Miles and Aaron pushed some of the rubble away from the door. They all trudged through the debris. Once out of the fallen building, they all dusted off our clothes.

Charlie still tended to Danny and Rachel stood by them.

"What do you think about the horses?" Miles asked to Jessica.

The wind wisped around her red hair, but she greeted the gust with a smile.

She exhaled and inhaled a big breath. She released a whistle. "Let's find out."

Aaron took Jessica's pack from her. She glanced at him with hard eyes. His gaze fell to the ground "Your shoulder is still bleeding," He spoke.

Jess averted her eyes to her shoulder. _Oh yeah. That thing._ She sighed. "Fine." She allowed him to carry her bag for her.

"How is your shoulder?" Miles asked.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Sometimes I wonder." He smiled.

They both laughed.

Everyone's attention flashed to the sound of hooves. A splash of brown fur coupled with two black beasts burst from the forest's edge.

Jessica looked over to Miles with a giant grin on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Who was right?"

"Whatever."

She laughed.

Abelard led the two other horses toward Jessica. She patted the small horse on the nose. "Who's a good boy?" She grinned. "You're a good boy, aren't you? Yes you are."

Miles rolled his eyes. "If your done, maybe we should look for shelter somewhere else?"

"Hey, because of me, we have two other horses."

"My hero." He mumbled sarcastically.

"You better believe it." She smirked without looking at him.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jessica pulled on the reigns. Abelard came to a stop. Jess released a heavy sigh and looked back to the other two horses. Nora and Charlie were on one of the black horses while Aaron and Rachel were on the other one. Aaron's horse pulled Jessica's cart with Danny in the back. Miles sat behind Jessica.

"I don't like your pony." Miles commented as Jessica dropped to the ground. The others on the two horses did the same.

"Good. He doesn't like you either. He said your too stiff when you ride." She smiled. Abelard whinnied and nodded his head.

"There's no way you understood that horse."

"Why not?" She shrugged.

He slid off the rear of Abelard. "People can't possibly understand animals."

"Abelard, who's your favorite person?"

The little horse sniffed in Jessica's hair and nudged against her with a snort. She laughed and patted his nose. "See? It's that simple."

"Well, something that simple."

"Just accept the truth, Miles."

He rolled his eyes. Jessica strolled over to the cart with her bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"And your quiver of arrows got in the way. A lot."

"Sorry for taking precautions." She removed the blanket over Danny and pulled the fabric covering his wound off. There was still blood seeping through the opening. Jessica sighed lightly and leaned against the wagon.

"How does it look?" Charlie asked with a concerned expression.

"He'll be fine."

Jessica reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a small jar. She took her middle and index finger and smeared some of the salve onto her fingers. Gently, she spread it on Danny's leg.

"Will he be all right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. He should heal rather quickly.

She backed away from Jess and strolled closer to Danny. Charlie sat in the wagon with her brother.

Jessica put the jar back in her bag.

"How long you think we got?" Miles asked to her.

"You worked for the Militia, so shouldn't you know what to do?"

"I just asked you a question."

"I say we rest two days then start back up."

Nora stood behind Miles. "We should go to the Georgia Republic. That would be our best bet."

"We can get them to help us with all this."

"I thought you against fighting for a lost cause?" Nora questioned.

"Well, I've already been found out. This needs to end anyway."

"You guys really want to go down there?"

"Yeah. Something we should know about?"

She only smiled. "The Madam President and I don't quite get along."

"Do you get along with anybody?" Miles commented. Nora and Jess laughed.

"No. Not really." She replied.

00000000000000000000000000

The helicopter hovered.

Wind rushed around everyone. Rachel stood close by Charlie, who had her crossbow aimed at the pilot.

"Why aren't they firing at us?" Jessica asked to Miles.

"I don't know."

"It's odd." Nora commented.

Jessica's eyes flashed to everyone in the helicopter. The pilot concentrated on landing. Four men had their guns ready to fire. Another man, Captain Jeremy Baker, sat next to the pilot. He had a smirk as he locked eyes with Jessica. Her blood ran cold.

The flying machine landed and the four men rushed out with their guns raised toward the group. Jessica had her bow pulled to full draw with an arrow, and Charlie had her crossbow ready.

Out of anger, Charlie released an arrow at a soldier. He evaded while another one caught her in a headlock. Jessica focused on the other two in front of her.

Miles withdrew his sword and lunged toward the man holding Charlie.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled, and Miles did the command. They glared at each other. "There's no need for more bloodshed, dear friend."

Miles gritted his teeth. "It's not like Monroe needs us alive."

He smiled, and directed his finger toward the small knit group. "You guys, no. But she…" his finger pointed to Jessica.

Charlie struggled against the man holding her, but to no avail.

Jessica still had her bow at full draw. Her eyes darted to the men staring at her. She could kill one of them before guns fired. The second would pull the trigger blindly at anything, injuring her friends. She has a quick redraw, but the gun is still superior. _Would they be fatal injuries_, she wondered.

And then there's Jeremy. She studied his stance and posture. His hands were pulled to his back. His head held high and slightly cocked to the side. She knew he was in control, for the most part.

If by some possibility she does hit the second soldier, there's still Jeremy. She knew he had good aim, and would definitely kill two people before she hit him. Then there's the two soldiers to her left…

"What if I give myself over to the Monroe Republic?"

Jeremy's eyebrows lifted in surprise, coupled with a smile.

"What?" Miles interjected with a strict voice. "That's out of the question. We need to discuss this."

"So what are you saying?" The Captain asked.

"Jessica, don't." Rachel said in the back of the group.

"I'm offering my surrender to the Monroe Republic. You are not allowed to kill these people before you," she paused. "If you do as I have asked, I will go back to Philadelphia with you. Willingly."

He tilted his head back and rubbed his chin. "When you say willingly-"

"I won't escape. I won't run."

"Jess!" Miles whispered harshly at her. She didn't flinch.

"Do we have a deal?" She questioned.

He eyed her up and down. He nodded. "Deal."

Miles reached out and gripped her arm. "You can't do this."

She handed him her handmade bow and her quiver of arrows. She smiled to him. "I'll be fine."

"They. Will. Torture. You."

"Trust me, I know." She still had her smile.

"You're the only medic we have."

"Go to Sparta down in Tennessee. Once you're there, look for a man named Peter. Tell him that you know me."

His voice fell to a whisper. "We will rescue you."

"Keep this safe." She unclipped her dual swords from her back. "These are my favorite swords I've found. Don't loose them. But please put them to good use."

She walked away.

The group watched as they handcuffed her and put her on the helicopter. Miles and Nora had blank expressions, unwanting to comprehend that Jessica just walked away.

Miles glanced to the swords and noticed a note. He pulled it out and read the words: _Don't come after me. I will kill you myself if you do._

A smile crossed over his face at the last sentence. His eyes suddenly jolted to the helicopter.

_She wrote this before they caught up to us,_ he thought. _She knew this would happen_.His gaze flashed to Abelard, standing by Rachel and Charlie. He ran to the small horse.

The horse did not stir from his quick speed or suddenness as he hopped onto the saddle. He gripped the reigns and raced after the helicopter. Obviously, it was faster than he and the horse, but for some strange reason, he wanted to believe they could catch up.

That dream fell short once they reached a cliff with a raging river underneath. He breathed heavily as he watched the machine fade in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy pushed her forward. Crim snickered, and Jessica considered accepting the punishment and simply punching him in the face. She decided against it.

Jessica noted that they weren't leading her to Monroe's study. They passed the door and continued down the hallway.

A few of Monroe's men stood in the hall. They watched as she was escorted between two guards, but went back to their previous conversations.

Jeremy opened the doors that led outside. She saw sunlight, and oh, how wonderful it was.

She noticed Sebastian standing by a bench. He seemed rather distracted, but not by his men or troubles of the day. He was looking at the landscape.

"General Monroe." Jeremy spoke.

Bas looked away from the light and landed on the Captain. He then shifted to Jessica. "Thank you, Captain."

Jeremy took a step back and so did Crim. Jessica was still handcuffed, but she wasn't restrained. She glared up to the General.

"How has your stay been?"

"Besides the whole dragon ordeal, it's all right."

"Dragon?"

"Not like Smaug from the books, oh heavens no. But um, probably one like," she paused and thought for a moment, "like in the Drakan games. The old games."

"I haven't played games in a very long time."

"What was his name?" She looked up to the trees, and back to Bas. "His name was Arokh."

He raised an eyebrow. "Arokh?"

"Yeah, you know. Just someone for me to talk to."

"Well, you can always share anything you please with Captain Baker."

"I mean senseless talk. Not informational." She smiled. "Come on, Bas. I'm not going to crack _that_ easy."

"Jessica, I'm only going to ask politely once." He stepped closer. "Where is Miles?"

"How would I know?"

"You're only going to make this difficult on yourself."

"Well, things never were all that easy for me."

He glowered at her. She was unfazed.

"You're going to make me have to force it out of you. I would like to avoid that tactic."

"We don't always get what we want. Now do we?"

He sighed. "No. We don't."

"Don't act like it bothers you. There's no need. I'm not a child."

"But it does bother me. If you just answer the questions, we can avoid all of this. We may even become friends."

She averted to the grass. "I don't really see that happening."

"I see."

"No. I really don't think you do."

"Then explain it to me."

"There's nothing to explain."

"You're digging your hole deeper and deeper."

"I never was good at digging, ya know."

"This is serious."

She looked back to him. "I am being serious. I can't handle all the dirt in my face. It makes me sneeze like crazy."

Out of the seriousness of the situation, a little smile appeared on his face. He quickly dispersed it.

"All I know, Sebastian," she completely faced him, "is that I saved a man's life several years ago. Why he is keeping me alive now? The heck do I know. Who knows if I ever will?"

"Miss Brookes-"

"Oh, we're being formal now?"

He stiffened from her attitude.

"I would really hate to take drastic measures to get you to answer my questions."

"Oh but you do it with everyone else. Why am I so special?" She smiled.

He exhaled a deep, deep breath. "You saved my life once. Because of that, I'm giving you this one extra chance."

"You need to learn that you can't control everything."

Bas glared down to her. Without looking away from her, he addressed his Captain. "Jeremy, how should we break her spirit?"

Jeremy stepped forward, and looked her up and down. "I'm not one to say, sir."

"I would think no food or water. Until I say otherwise."

She flinched, but recovered her hardened expression.

"Sounds like a good idea, sir."

"Captain Baker, you stay. Lieutenant, take the prisoner back to her cell."

"Sir." The Lieutenant replied. Crim pushed Jessica threw the door, and she willingly left.

The door closed.

"Just no food or water, sir?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, I merely thought you might take more a different approach to break her."

"Anyone else would be tortured right now. Begging for mercy." He drank a shot of alcohol. "Do you know the story about the boiling frog?"

"No, sir."

"Someone once told me that if you boil water and throw a frog in, it'll jump out." He poured more liquid into his glass. "But put the frog in the cool water and let it heat up, it will cook to death."

"Why not try this method with other prisoners?"

"The others broke easily. Normally after about two weeks, they give in. She, though, she will choose to endure. She will push herself."

"I understand that. But why not go ahead and torture here and there."

"Make her thirsty. Hunger isn't what will get her. It's her thirst."

"Okay. And after that?"

"For the first four days, she will stay where she is. On the fourth, after she is given water, take her to the sanctioned room. Use one of the pendants and amplifiers to make the room at forty degrees."

"Why not make it hot instead of cold?"

"Warmth will make her more thirsty, but the chill will make her want to cling to a person. It just might make her more open to telling information."

"Are you sure about that?"

She took another drink. "With her, we shall see."


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica sat against the wall. She was exhausted and her body showed it. Bruises and blood masked her pale body. Her red hair was mottled with blood and dust, most her own blood.

The room was dark. No light had permission to penetrate into this room. No windows. Luckily, Sebastian allowed her to have one candle lit in the room. It wasn't much, but she was inwardly thankful for it.

However… there are days she believes he is taunting her. She would stare at the candle. It slowly worked its way down the stem of wax, melting the prior to get to the destination. But what destination? And when the flame reaches the end, doesn't it know it will only snuff itself out?

She sighed and leaned her head back. Her eyes became heavy.

She jerked when the steel door creaked open. Captain Baker stood at the door.

"You're wanted." He spoke down to her. "You know the drill." He smiled.

She rose from the ground, rather slowly. She used the wall to help in her balance. Jeremy walked in, another guard following in, guarding the door. She held out her hands and he clicked the cuffs on her wrists.

Her wrists were covered in dry blood and marks from the constant wearing of the handcuffs.

"Will you be a good girl today?" He asked to her.

She glanced to the man by the door. He patted the whip to the side of his belt with a smirk.

She focused back on Captain Baker. "Define good?"

He gripped her arm and pushed her forward. The soldier, Crim, walked in front of Jessica while Jeremy walked behind her.

"It would due you good to be on your best behavior."

"How am I supposed to do that when in Bas' presence?"

"General Monroe." Jeremy corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

They reached Sebastian's room. Crim knocked on the door and another soldier answered by opening it. He was a face she hasn't seen. He glanced from Crim to Jeremy. He nodded to the both of them and then stole a glance at the prisoner. He quickly eyed her up and down with a devilish grin.

Sebastian sat at his desk. "Lieutenant Slatton, Captain Jordan." He looked to Crim and the other man that opened the door. "You are dismissed." Crim and the man faced the General and saluted.

They spoke in unison, "Sir!" The Captain left first. Crim walked after him, but forcibly, and purposefully, bumped into Jessica's shoulder. The momentum of the force made her take a step back. She glared up to him, but he had a smirk. Jeremy placed his hand on her other shoulder, and, gently, eased her forward away from what might happen.

Jess averted from Crim. Crim, however, eyed her up and down as she was led into Monroe's study. Sebastian saw the look. Captain Baker closed the door and gave Crim an expression of disproval. The Lieutenant merely shrugged it off and went off in another direction.

Sebastian remained at his desk and stared up to Jessica. She glared back. She knew he was trying to pull apart her humanity, and get her to break to the Republic. He wanted to pull apart her walls and force out the hidden, secret words.

Monroe finally broke the silence. "Why must you stand on the other side of the room?"

"I like my corners. Away from people."

He looked to his desk. Jessica noticed that he was staring at a piece of a garment on his bureau. With a sigh, he rose from his seat. Now, Jessica was the shortest in the room. Only compared to Sebastian and Jeremy since they were the only other ones in the room.

He walked over to the window, where a high table was. On it was one glass and a tray full of food. Jessica heard her stomach growl and she thought she held a baby dragon inside her abdominal. Her cuffed hands subconsciously gripped the shirt over her stomach from the pains. She craved for some sustenance.

He poured a pitcher of water into a glass. Her dry mouth longed for the water as it filled the glass. It has been two days since her last water drink. Or any drink for that matter. And before that, she went four days without water.

She believed he would offer her the drink. She believed that he would hand it right over to her, free of charge. No more beatings for this glass.

He looked to her, and his eyes appeared kind. The sunlight danced in his piercing blue eyes as she stared back.

He brought the glass up to his lips and drank some of the contents in the glass. Jessica felt some of her heart die. She _wanted_ that water.

He pulled the glass away from his lips, but it still remained in his hand. With his other hand, he motioned for her to come closer.

She hesitated, but she found her legs carrying her forward.

She now stood in front of him and he extended his arm partially. She reached for the glass. It was so attainable now. So tangible. She cupped the bubble part of the glass in her hands, but hesitated.

She stole a quick glance at Bas. He merely looked down to her. Her hand grazed over his and she pulled back with the glass. She brought the water to her mouth and it slid down her throat. The water was gone within moments.

She pulled the glass away. The chill of water still remained in her throat and it felt as if it travelled through her veins.

No one spoke. Jessica wanted more water, but she was afraid that if she asked, he would deny her.

Bas finally spoke, "Would you like more?"

She searched his eyes, hoping he was not deceiving her. She _wanted_ another glass of water. She _needed_ it. She glanced to Captain Baker, as if he had her answer.

She averted her attention toward Bas, but she looked to the ground. Slowly, she nodded her head and spoke softly, "Yes."

He reached out his arm and took the glass from her, but there was no force. It was not quick, but slow and gentle. He poured water back into the glass.

He faced her again. "For this glass, you have to answer a question for me."

Her heart fell into oblivion. _Dirty trick,_ she thought. Taunting her by getting her throat a little wet, but still thirsty. She backed away from him. Mainly so she would not take the offer from her body's weakness.

"You deny my hospitality?" He questioned with his soft voice.

She took a few more steps back with her head down. "Look, thanks for the water. Very kind of you." She turned and walked to the door. "But I want to be back in my cage now." She reached for the doorknob and twisted. Her wrists ached from the cuffs. The door opened.

Jeremy extended his arm and effortlessly forced it to close. She stood there, daunted. Slowly, while looking down to her, he maneuvered himself between she and the door. He crossed his arms over his chest.

She backed away from him.

"You don't even know the question I was going to ask?"

She spun slowly and locked eyes with Sebastian. He was leaning against the table with the glass of water still in his hand.

Her breathing became heavier. She was trapped in a room with something that she needed and a man who was willingly to give it to her, as long as she sold her soul.

He tipped his head back slightly and took a drink from her glass. Her throat suddenly felt dry again. She wet her lips.

"Then what is your question?"

He straightened back up and stood away from the table.

"I believe it was seven years ago." He began.

"What was?"

"When you saved Miles, Jeremy, and my life."

He noticed her body tense.

"Yeah. It was about seven years ago."

"The three of us were bloody and badly injured just strolling around in a forest. Striving to live for another day."

He paused, but she didn't say anything.

"Then by some miracle, a young woman with a small horse happens to come by. She somehow gets the three of us on her wagon, one she made by herself."

He steps closer to her, but she takes the equal amount backwards. "Why did you take us to a different location?"

_That's the question_? She breathed. She glanced back to Jeremy, who patiently waited for her answer. She looked back to Bas. "I-I thought you three had been in some fight. Your enemy might have been close by, so…"

Bas nodded his head and stared at the glass. He motioned for her to come closer. He handed her the glass, and without hesitation this time, took the glass from him. The cuffs clinked together from the movement, and she downed the water again.

Once she was done, he took the glass back from her. He turned and filled the water back up in the glass. He faced her again.

"Just one more question."

She averted her gaze from him to the glass, and back to him.

"Do you regret saving our lives?" She stared at him, but he stared out the window. "Do you regret letting me live?" He looked to her.

She didn't stray from his gaze. She locked with his eyes, and as she looked into them, she saw pain. But from what?

"Why should it matter how I feel about that day? It's long gone."

"Given the opportunity, would you do it again?"

The chain cuffs were long enough for her to place her hands on her hips. She released a heavy sigh. "Yes. I would." This time, he searched her eyes. He sought the truth, and wanted to know what it was.

"Most people would let me die. Or they would finish me off themselves. Why would you save me?"

Her eyes fell to the floor. She knew she would help him again, even after all this. She knew she wouldn't let him die, but she didn't know exactly why.

"I believe that anyone can achieve redemption." She looked back up and stared into his eyes. "How would I know if they wanted it if I simply killed them?"

He still searched her eyes. He didn't see harsh, cold ones. They appeared genuine and kind. His gaze fell from hers and landed on the glass. In a quick motion, he gulped down the rest of the water from the glass.

Jessica held her breath.

He put the glass on the table and leaned against it. He pulled away and reached for the pitcher. He poured more water into the glass.

He handed it to her.

She drank it, slower this time.

Sebastian nodded to Jeremy. "Take her back to the dungeon, Captain Baker."

"Sir." He walked forward and gripped her arm. She turned and walked to the door. She paused.

"Tell me, Sebastian," she glanced back to him, "why did you spare my life back then?"

His gaze fell to the desk. She noticed him look to a fabric on the desk. With it was a necklace.

"A life for a life." He replied.

"And why do you keep me alive now?"

He locked eyes with her. "You have information."

"Right." She retorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

She was led out of the room.


End file.
